The semiconductor device industry has a market driven need to reduce the size, cost and power consumption of integrated circuits (ICs), while increasing IC operating speed. One method of improving IC performance while reducing cost and power is to reduce the size of each of the individual transistors in the IC. As a result, virtually all electronic devices are driven to reduce or shrink the transistor size, known as scaling, including memory devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), and logic devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other battery powered mobile devices such as cellular telephones. As the dimensions of the electronic devices are reduced, the voltage used to operate the individual logic and memory devices must be reduced for reliability reasons associated with the thinner gate dielectric thickness. An effect of reducing electronic device dimension includes increased gate dielectric leakage current and increase junction leakage. Even if the leakage currents remain the same, they become a larger percentage of the reduced overall power consumption. The thinner gate dielectrics required by the smaller IC dimensions may also have problems with increased gate leakage current levels, and the shorter channel lengths of the smaller IC devices may have increased levels of substrate leakage. Thus, there is an industry wide problem in forming scaled transistors having reduced leakage with increase drive current capabilities.
One method used to address the need to increase the transistor drive is the use of strain engineered transistors. In particular, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistors, which pair up a p type and an n type metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, to provide a very low power consumption logic gate device, have been strain engineered to increase the carrier mobility in the semiconductor material, and thus increase the drive potential of the transistors. However, the stress that is built into the transistor structure creates a strained region at both junctions of the transistor, and thus may increase even further the source/drain (S/D) leakage problem discussed above. The increase in the S/D leakage current may be a greater problem than the benefit of increased mobility and increase transistor drive.
Thus, there exists a need to improve the carrier mobility while not increasing the S/D leakage current of the individual transistors. This need is especially felt in the low power, high performance devices such as DRAMs, low power mobile devices, and input protection devices such as electro static discharge (ESD) devices with low breakdown (BV) voltages.
What is needed is a method to provide improved carrier mobility, with decreased S/D junction leakage, while not increasing the manufacturing complexity and cost.